


I'm Sorry For The Mess That I Am

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M, Reunions, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Cora comes back to Beacon Hills after hearing about the Deadpool, and about Violet being in town. The two have unfinished business that Cora isn't going to let go of.





	I'm Sorry For The Mess That I Am

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Grabbed by the Chin" space for Bad Things Happen Bingo.  
> I don't know where this came from. My brain just went "what if Cora and Violet were dating before Violet came to Beacon Hills?" and then this happened.
> 
> Title from [Take Me Back](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFIIra1tzoA) by The Wind and the Wave.

It’s easy, finding her. Cora has always been good at tracking, at least when she’s motivated. And right now she is. She caught wind of Violet being in Beacon Hills, and had caught the next flight back to the states.

She tells everyone it’s to make sure her only remaining family doesn’t get killed, but it’s more than that. She has unfinished business. And it’s not something she’s willing to let go of.

Violet is waiting for her in the preserve. She doesn’t seem the least bit surprised to see Cora. She was probably expecting her to come for her. Cora doesn’t want to disappoint.

She strides forward, pinning Violet to the free, and grabs her by the chin. “You never should have come here.”

“Neither should you,” Violet says, not seeming the least bit afraid. “I hear wolves are dropping like flies.”

Cora growls, “Are you threatening me?”

“No, I’m warning you. Leave. Get out of here before someone worse than me decides to come for you.”

“I can handle myself,” Cora tells her. “Something you should remember. Or have you forgotten everything from the past year?”

“Of course I haven’t,” Violet says. And Cora can tell she’s starting to get angry. “Let me go, Cora.”

“No,” Cora says. “I made that mistake before. I let you walk away. I’m not going to do it again.”

“So what? You’re going to kill me?”

Cora drops her hand from Violet’s chin and takes a step back. “I don’t want to hurt you. But I can’t let you hurt my family. My pack.”

Violet laughs, “Are they really your pack? You seemed to have no problem leaving them behind. Leaving Derek behind.”

Cora narrows her eyes, “You leave him out of this.”

“Gladly. If you want, you can bring him with you when you leave. I won’t tell.”

“And leave you to kill the others? I don’t think so.”

“Then it appears we’re at an impasse.”

“I do have an offer,” Cora tells her.

“And what is that?”

“Come with me. Back to South America. You don’t have to do this. If you need money, I can get it for you. But you don’t have to kill anyone, Vi.”

Cora sees hesitation in Violet’s gaze as she stares at her, “No one is going to let me leave here alive.”

“You haven’t killed anyone yet,” Cora says. “It’s not too late.” When Violet stays silent, Cora sighs. She brings her hand up to Violet’s face again, this time covering her cheek. Violet tenses for a moment, but she makes no move to push Cora away. “We were good together. Don’t you remember?”

“That was before,” Violet says.

“Before you found out what I was,” Cora says, and smiles sadly. “I know.”

“No, you don’t know. You _lied_ to me. You kept this huge secret from me. We were together eight months, and yet you couldn’t tell me. You didn’t trust me.”

“You don’t get it,” Cora says. “After everything that happened with my family, I’ve learned to be careful. But I did trust you. I was going to tell you. I just didn’t know how you would react. And clearly I was right to be worried, since you just took off. And have now decided to kill supernatural creatures for sport.”

“I was angry,” Violet says. “But I wanted you to call, or come after me. And then you didn’t. And I met up with Garrett. I was still angry when I found out what was happening here.”

“I didn’t know you wanted me to call,” Cora says, her voice soft. “I thought you needed space, and I wanted to give you that. But now I’m asking you to come back. To stop this insanity.”

“Would you really take me back after everything?” Violet asks, looking skeptical.

“I’m willing to give us a chance, if you are. All you have to do is say yes.”

Violet kisses her. Cora half expects for Violet to pull a knife on her, but she doesn’t. She just wraps her arms around Cora and pulls her closer. It all feels so familiar, despite everything that’s happened between them.

“When do we leave?” Violet whispers against her lips.

Cora grins, “Tonight.”

She knows she’s going to have an interesting time explaining to Derek why she’s leaving town with a woman, that moments before, had been intent on killing all of them. But that’s something to worry about later. Much later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
